H
by esthe.la
Summary: Himawari visita a Watanuki en su cumpleaños.


(Notas al final)

* * *

- Watanuki-kun.

No había perdido su sonrisa. La chica parada en el marco de la puerta vestía de manera diferente a como la recordaba, ya no con el uniforme de colegiala que solía llevar ni las dos coletas con las que recogía su abundante y lustroso pelo negro. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, era la misma.

- Himawari-chan, -dijo sonriendo. Una sensación cálida se apoderó de su pecho-. Bienvenida.

Extendió su mano hacia ella, invitándola a entrar. Ella se acercó y le dio la mano.

- Feliz cumpleaños, -le dijo la chica-. Traje un obsequio. Lo hice yo misma.

- Muchas gracias, -respondió él.

Tomó la canasta que ella le ofrecía con la mano libre y la colocó sobre una mesa.

- ¿Vamos al jardín?

Himawari sonrió y asintió.

* * *

- No puedes seguir haciendo eso, -las palabras se sentían como un cuchillo en su garganta.-. No puedes seguir haciéndote daño. No lo permito.

Escuchaba las palabras que salían de su propia boca como si un extraño las estuviera diciendo. Ella lo miraba a los ojos, con esa mirada serena que siempre le había conocido. Pero había más. Desde que era dueño de la tienda, su sensibilidad hacia las demás personas había aumentado. Ahora podía ver claramente todo lo que había en su mente con sólo mirarla. Dolor, tristeza... determinación. Desafío.

- No me importa.

- A mí me importa.

Ella había aceptado recibir todas esas heridas para salvarlo. Por su causa. No era suficiente que tuviera la vida maldita, tenía además que cargar con algo que se suponía debía haber sufrido él. Y ella lo aceptaba, creyendo que era lo justo, que lo merecía por ser la causante de su mala suerte. Nunca se había quejado.

- Tú me importas, -le dijo.

- Por eso tienes que hacerlo. No soportaría que algo malo te sucediera, Himawari-chan. La separación es inevitable. Es... -sintió que la voz le fallaba-...el destino.

Ella bajó la vista.

- Himawari...

- No, no digas nada. No puedo soportar la idea de no volverte a ver.

Él bajó la vista. Había sabido de antemano que iba a ser difícil... había sabido que iba a doler. Pero eso no hacía el momento presente más llevadero. Puso la mano sobre su hombro.

- Lo siento, -dijo él finalmente con un nudo en la garganta. Sentía no haber sido más fierte, más capaz de hacer algo, de convertir su nuevo hojar en un lugar mejor para ella. De poder revertirlo todo. De volver a ser lo que eran antes.

Himawari negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Puso su mano sobre la de él.

- No estés triste. Yo... nos veremos el año entrante.

- Himawari-chan...

- No me niegues eso.

Él finalmente asintió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Watanuki-kun.

Himawari quitó su mano y se llevó con ella el calor que él había sentido. Sus dedos, inmóviles mientras ella se alejaba de él, deseaban retenerla, deseaban cerrarse en su hombro para que no se fuera. Por una vez deseaba ser egoísta.

Miró su espalda mientras se alejaba, con el pelo negro suelto, el pelo que cubría esas cicatrices que ella había elegido recibir por él. Se iba, finalmente. Esa chica con quien había compartido tantos momentos de alegría, tantos días felices.

Su primer amor.

Y entonces lo supo. Iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para convertir la tienda en un lugar mejor. No descansaría hasta lograrlo, por imposible que pareciera iba a recuperarla.

- Hasta el año entrante, Himawari-chan.

* * *

- ¡Himawari-chan!

La chica se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Watanuki caminaba deprisa para alcanzarla.

- Watanuki-kun, -lo saludó ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo, como cada vez que ella le sonreía.

- Me preguntaba, -comenzó a decir él-. Esta noche iré a ver los fuegos artificiales. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?

- Por supuesto, -respondió ella-. Será divertido.

Su corazón rebosaba de felicidad. Quería saltar.

- Doumeki-kun, -la escuchó decir, y de repente la música celestial se detuvo. El chico estaba parado frente a la puerta del aula, con la cara de apatía que solía tener. ¿Por qué tenían que cruzarse tan temprano en la mañana? - Watanuki-kun y yo vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales. ¿Quieres venir?

- ¿Qué? ¡Himawari-chan!

- Sí, -respondió Doumeki sin cambiar la expresión.

- ¡No, no, no, se supone que iríamos tú y yo! ¡Solos!

- ¿Ese es mi almuerzo?

- Tú, -dijo Watanuki enojado, señalá de actuar como si nada estuviera pasando, ¿me oyes?

- Espero que hayas hecho camarones.

- ¡Que dejes de ignorarme! -exclamó Watanuki agitando los brazos.

Himawari rió.

- Eres tan gracioso.

* * *

Podría decir que era el día más feliz del año. Los cerezos que estaban en flor, la suave música que llenaba el ambiente, la risa de sus amigos. Doumeki apenas se detenía a masticar... se preguntaba si de verdad respiraba. Mokona hacía más ruido que de costumbre, con una botella de sake vacía a su lado. Y ella, tan radiante como siempre, tan feliz... sin ningún secreto, sin nada qué esconder.

Quería que ese momento durara para siempre.

* * *

Yuuko se lo había dicho una y otra vez y él no había querido darse cuenta. Era como si su mente estuviera tan negada a aceptar ese hecho que no había podido ver las señales, que eran tan obvias.

- Esa chica no te conviene, -había dicho en ese tono apático y misterioso característico suyo.

Y Himawari lo sabía.

Por eso tanto evitar el estar a solas con él.

Por eso no quería que probara su comida.

Y aunque habían logrado encontrar una solución, era como si el destino estuviera empeñado en separarlos.

- Asistiré a una universidad en el norte, -le dijo-. He estado allí antes. Es un lugar muy bonito.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, -respondió Watanuki.

No el que se fuera lejos, sino el saber que estaba siguiendo con su vida. Que _podía_ seguir con su vida, y que su nuevo hogar sería agradable.

- Quiero que me prometas algo, Himawari-chan, -dijo. Del otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio-. Prométeme que vas a sonreír todos los días.

- Te lo prometo, -respondió.

* * *

Estaban solos. Una vez más, llegaba el momento de la despedida. Parado de ese modo frente a ella sentía el corazón apretarse en su pecho, como en un puño.

Una vez más, la separación era inevitable. Pasaría otro año antes de volver a verla, sus ojos negros, su cara, su pelo.

- Watanuki-kun, yo... -los dedos de él sobre sus labios la hicieron callar.

Rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella suavemente. Sintió las manos que recorrían el camino hacia su nuca, perdiéndose en su cabello.

Pronto, los besos suaves se transformaron en besos hambrientos, como si quisieran llevarse consigo la mayor parte del otro que pudieran, como si estuvieran luchando contra el tiempo que quería separarlos. Sus manos recorrían su piel de mármol, su largo y suave cabello, su espalda blanca marcada de cicatrices. En esos momentos era más fuerte la falsa noción de que nadie se la podía quitar, de que nada podía impedir que estuvieran juntos. De que iba a lograr que momentos como este tuvieran lugar sin ningún impedimento. De que podía perderse en ella sin contenerse, sin reprimir lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Himawari-chan, -dijo, acariciándole la cabeza, moviendo hacia un lado su pelo para dejar su espalda al descubierto. Se acomodó al lado de ella, que estaba acostada boca abajo con los brazos cruzados bajo la almohada. Él acercó los labios a su cuello y la besó. Su mano derecha comenzó a recorrer su espalda y a trazar las líneas de cada una de sus cicatrices-. Te prometo que la próxima vez estaremos juntos por más tiempo.

Iba a hacer que todo fuera como antes.

* * *

_Un fic que escribí hace tiempo y nunca publiqué. AU a partir de un capítulo que no recuerdo (y de hecho recuerdo muy poco del manga). Cada sección es un salto en el tiempo._


End file.
